When the Vision Becomes Reality
by atomcat2287
Summary: Hancock persuades Preston to allow Mama Murphy to continue using chems, leading to her having a vision of a horrific event happening to him and MacCready.


"I'm just saying, it's not a bad thing that she uses chems. I mean hell, I use 'em all the time, and look at me," Hancock asserted.

"Probably not the best example you could have used, John… I mean, didn't you become a ghoul because you tried experimental chems?" MacCready cut in.

"Thank you for seeing my point, Mac," Preston responded.

Hancock pretended to be deeply offended. "Ouch, RJ… First you side against me and then bring my appearance into this. You're breaking my heart, babe."

"No, no, no, baby. I didn't mean it like that," he said quickly. He popped on his tiptoes and kissed Hancock on the cheek. "You know I love you."

Hancock smiled and wrapped his arm around MacCready's shoulders before looking back at Preston. "Seriously though, there's no reason to tell her she can't use anymore. Mama Murphy is a big girl. She can make decisions for herself."

"That stuff's gonna kill her one day," Preston responded, shaking his head.

"We all die in the end, Garvey… well most of us do anyway. Ghoul's don't exactly just go out of old age…. Nonetheless, let her have some fun."

"Fine by me. But next time she wants someone to do a chem run, it's on you."

"Gotcha covered," Hancock said, pulling a bag from the pocket of his jacket. "What's she asking for this time? Jet? Mentats? Buffout?"

"Maybe she'll be difficult and ask for Daddy-o this time," MacCready interjected, grinning.

"Just go ask her yourselves. I'm not gonna be an enabler," Preston responded crossly. He took the role of guarding Sanctuary far too seriously. His job was to keep the Raiders, Gunners, ghouls, and super mutants at bay, but he decided that he also needed to be a small town drug cop. He tried and tried to keep Hancock from bringing in the stuff, but eventually he just gave up. Everyone loved Hancock, not only for his chems, but for his charming personality. He couldn't keep him out for too long. When someone so popular as Hancock gets booted out, it's only a matter of time before a borderline riot breaks out to let him back in. Preston used to check him for chems before allowing him proper entry, but he always got them in somehow. He would go to the oddest lengths to smuggle in the junk. Hell, once he had even slipped his chems into MacCready's coat without him knowing. Eventually Preston just stopped trying. He didn't approve, but it just wasn't worth the hassle.

Hancock and MacCready walked up the wooden stairs to the balcony of the Sanctuary trading center.

"Why hello boys," Mama Murphy drawled in her airy voice.

"How's it going, sister?" Hancock greeted.

"Fine, fine," she responded.

"A little birdy told me you needed a fix," he said, sitting in the chair next to hers. "What've you got a hankering for?"

"Feeling like some Jet today."

"A personal favorite of mine," he said, pulling an inhaler from the bag.

"What do I owe you?" she asked.

"For such a lovely lady as yourself? Free of charge," he said, smiling his deviously sexy grin.

"Trying to steal my man, Mama Murphy?" MacCready asked playfully.

"Wouldn't dream of it RJ. A lady doesn't take what isn't hers," she joked back. Hancock sat back and MacCready planted himself on his lap.

"Mind the company?" he asked.

"Not at all," she replied. "Heh, if the sight hits, at least someone will be here to hear it."

The three sat alone on the balcony, Mama Murphy puffing on the inhaler as Hancock played with MacCready's hair lovingly. All was silent and still for a few moments before Mama Murphy suddenly sat upright.

"Something bad's gonna happen here," she said quickly. "Real bad. With one of you." She pointed at the two men sat next to her.

"What's gonna happen?" MacCready asked fearfully. He was incredibly superstitious, especially after his days in Little Lamplight. He was a firm believer in the supernatural thanks to the countless ghost stories and mock hauntings that took place nearly every night. Granted, they were often all just Princess trying to get back at him for taking her spot as mayor, he never really could shake the feeling of something otherworldly looming in the distance.

"Hard to say," she spoke. "It's awful blurry."

MacCready gripped Hancock's hand tightly. "Well what can you make out?" Hancock asked.

"I see anarchy," she said. "Great anger in the Commonwealth. For one of you."

Hancock felt MacCready shaking. It was no secret that he was easily frightened. He stroked his hand with his thumb reassuringly. "Don't dwell on it, baby. How many of her 'visions' have been wrong so far?" he whispered softly, hugging MacCready close.

"That one wore me out," Mama Murphy mumbled. "I think I'd like to be alone." Hancock nodded and the two stood to leave. "Remember to watch your backs, boys," she suddenly said loudly.

Hancock placed a hand on MacCready's back and guided him down the stairs. "So you don't think anything's gonna happen?" MacCready asked once they were back by the farm.

"People have always had it out for us, babe. There's nothing to worry about. You could take on the Gunners and I could take on Vic and his assholes. Even if shit does hit the fan, we can handle it."

"I guess you're right," MacCready replied, not very reassured.

"Of course I am," Hancock said, planting a kiss on MacCready's cheek. MacCready smiled halfheartedly. "Don't let it get to you, babe."

"I'll try."

MacCready found it difficult to sleep that night. His dreams were plagued by images of

Gunners, Triggermen, Raiders, and God knows what else forcing their way through Sanctuary to capture and torture him and Hancock. He awoke in a cold sweat after a vivid dream of psychopaths gutting Hancock as he watched helplessly, bound to a chair. The sounds of Hancock's cries reverberated through his head even after regaining consciousness. He sat bolt upright, waking Hancock from his peaceful slumber.

"Shit, baby, what's wrong?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

MacCready shook his head. "Nothing," he replied, "Just… Just a nightmare. Go back to sleep."

Hancock shook his head. "I told you not to worry about what Mama Murphy said."

"I know. It's just… It's getting to my head."

"I know, baby. Just lay back down. Everything's gonna be just fine." Hancock wrapped himself around MacCready once he had laid back down. "I promise, I won't let anything happen to you."

MacCready closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. But he had this aching feeling that something was going to happen that he just couldn't shake.


End file.
